Amo ab imo pectore
by Henirrep
Summary: Une enquete difficile, et un passé que Gil Grissom aurait préféré oublier.....GSR / CHAPITRE 17 ET EPILOGUE ON LINE !
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Moi c'est Henirrep. __Je connais déja certaines personnes ici ( n'est-ce pas MissSidle73 ? encore toi ! lol ! ) qui connaissent cette fic, je leur serait donc reconnaisantes de ne rien dévoiler ( MissSidle73...attention !)_

_Voila ma première fic sur les experts ( GSR of course ! ) Bonne lecture._

**Nous sommes dans une impasse**

Sara, criant : Non ! Non ! Et non ! Trop c'est trop !

Grissom sursauta et s'arrêta net en levant le nez de ses papiers. Il relisait son rapport d'enquête qu'il venait de boucler avec Catherine et Nick. C'est derniers étaient partis depuis un moment déjà, afin de profiter de leur soirée puisqu'il n'était que 20h30, autant dire le début du boulot pour l'équipe de nuit. Fidèle à lui même, Gil comptait rester encore un peu.

Il retournait à son bureau quand la voix de Sara retint son attention. Elle en avait après Greg, et le jeune CSI n'en menait pas large devant la fureur de sa collègue.

Sara, criant : Tu te fiche de moi Greg ! Je t'avais dis que il me fallait ce résultat le plus vite possible !

Greg, apeuré : Ecoute Sara je...

Greg reçu une baffe qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Gil grimaça devant la violence de la baffe, il avait mal pour Greg. Il décida de s'interposer avant que Sara de le mette en pièces.

Grissom : Sara ? Qui a-t-il ?

Sara se tourna vers son patron. Elle se sentait d'humeur à frapper tout le monde, même Grissom. Finalement elle se retint et se précipitât vers la sortie bousculant son supérieur au passage.

Sara, hurlant : Je vais passer de scientifique à meurtrière !!!

Grissom la regarda partir. Puis il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Greg. Il désigna la joue du scientifique qui était devenue rouge tomate.

Grissom, haussant les sourcils : Elle ne vous a pas loupé.

Greg, frottant sa joue : Ca vous pouvez le dire !

Grissom : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Greg, gêné : Eh bien, comme vous m'aviez demandé de faire passer votre enquête en priorité, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'analyser les empreintes que Sara m'avait donné.

Grissom sourit. Sara avait enfin quelque chose pour son affaire et voilà que par sa faute l'enquête piétinait. Je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose de bien pour elle se dit-il. Il soupira.

Grissom : Bon mettez vous au travail. Je m'occupe de Sara.

Greg : Essayer de le calmer Grissom, parce que sinon elle va me tuer !

Grissom, se retenant de rire : Je ferais mon possible pour l'en empêcher Greg.

Sur ce, il partit déposer ses papiers sur son bureau puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires, où il savait que Sara se serait réfugiée.

_j'attend vos reviews avec impatiente ! ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamais ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire**

Au moment où il rentrait dans la pièce, la jeune femme lançait son poing dans la porte d'un casier. Elle frappa tellement fort qu'elle se fit mal.

Sara : Aie ! Et merde !

Grissom, souriant : Vous savez ce n'est pas en martyrisant un bout de métal que votre enquête va avancer.

Sara lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de regarder sa main douloureuse : elle saignait au niveau des phalanges et le sang coulait sur ces doigts. Lorsque Grissom le vit, il sortit un mouchoir et essuya le liquide rouge.

Sara s'empêcha de le regarder...Lorsqu'il lâcha sa main elle rompit le silence en maudissant son collègue.

Sara, serrant les dents : Greg n'est qu'un idiot !

Grissom, souriant : Rien de nouveau sous le soleil !

Sara, levant les yeux au ciel : Oh s'il vous plait ! Epargner-moi vos phrases grissomiennes !

Grissom, souriant : Ah, non ! Mauvaise pioche, ce sont des paroles de l'Ecclésiaste.

Sara leva finalement les yeux vers lui rencontrant immédiatement l'océan dans lequel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se baigner.

Sara, souriant : De qui ?

Grissom, souriant : Laissez tomber.

Son sourire fut soudain remplacé par une mine désolée.

Grissom, embarrassé : Sara, ce n'est pas la faute de Greg, si...

Sara, le coupant : Bien sur que si ! De qui d'autre cela pourrais être la faute !

Grissom, embarrassé : De moi.

Sara le regarda incrédule.

Grissom, embarrassé : Désolé Sara, mais Ecklie m'a dit que mon enquête devait être bouclée au plus vite. Donc j'ai demandé à Greg de faire passer nos indices en priorité. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez du nouveau.

Sara hocha doucement la tête et s'assit sur un banc. Grissom savait qu'elle prenait cette affaire à cœur. Elle enquêtait sur le meurtre de quatre adolescentes. Un homme les violait puis les étranglait, le meurtrier les laissait dans le coin d'une ruelle.

Depuis le début de l'enquête il y avait eu deux autres meurtres.

Deux autres jeunes filles.

Deux de trop pour Sara.

Sara, haussant les épaules : Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon quelque soit le résultat cela ne changeras rien. C'est perdu d'avance. On y arrivera jamais.

Une larme coula. Grissom se baissa à son niveau. Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme (joue qui s'empourpra) et essuya la deuxième larme de son pouce.

Grissom, doux : Jamais, ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire Sara.

Il vit que les traits de la jeune femme était tirés et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Gil se leva et sans prévenir vins derrière Sara lui masser la nuque.

Sara, surprise : Grissom ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Grissom, souriant : J'essaye de vous détendre. Si vous pouviez m'aider ce serait sympathique !

Sara se relâcha ses muscles, et réfléchi. Gil évitait tout les occasions de la toucher, et là il se mettait à lui masser le coup, c'est le monde à l'envers !

Grissom : Vous allez rentrer chez vous Sara, et vous coucher ! Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant que ces cernes aient disparues !

Il enleva ses mains et Sara se leva en souriant.

Sara, souriant : Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas dormir Grissom. Plusieurs maisons du quartier sont en démolitions et sa fait un boucan épouvantable. Si je rentre je pourrais dormir jusqu'a 7h30 maximum.

Grissom : Ils ne démolissent pas la nuit je suppose...Prenez un ou deux jours pour récupérer.

Sara, s'énervant : Hors de question !

Grissom, fronçant les sourcils : Sara, vous avez besoin de repos !

Sara, énervée : Dormir : pas de problème ! Mais ne plus travailler c'est non, non, et encore non !

Grissom sourit. Sara avait maintenant les bras croisés et le fixait d'un œil noir.

Grissom, souriant : Très bien Sara ! Il ne vous reste qu'une solution.

Sara, surprise : Laquelle ?

Grissom, tendant des clefs : Vous allez dormir chez moi !

Sara, encore plus surprise : Quoi ?! Mais...

Grissom : C'est un ordre Sara !

Il sourit quand elle prit les clefs.

Grissom, souriant : Et quand je rentre je ne veux pas vous retrouver dans le canapé, prenez le lit. Ca va un peu contrarier Rick, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Sara : Rick ?

Grissom : Mon chien, il ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche rassurer-vous.

Sara lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers Gil.

Sara : Grissom ?...Merci


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous manque déjà ?**

Gil lui répondit par un grand sourire puis la suivit du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait au bout du couloir. Il partit rejoindre Greg bien décider à se montrer actif dans cette affaire Il ne supporterait plus voir Sara dans cet état de détresse.

Dans le labo, il découvrit un Warrick assez tendu. Les bras croisés et le regard noir dirigé vers Greg. Ce dernier lança un regard suppliant à son supérieur lorsqu'il entra. Grissom se tourna vers Warrick et tenta d'adoucir les choses.

Grissom : Warrick, c'est entièrement ma faute si Greg n'a pas analysé vos empreintes. Je suis vraiment désoler. Je vais me racheter en vous aidant.

Warrick se détendit un peu résistant à l'envie de tordre le cou de Greg.

Warrick : D'accord. Bon Greg maintenant tu bosse, on a vraiment besoin de ses empreintes !

Greg, soulagé : Pas de problème !

Warrick : Je vais prendre un café, de toute façon sans les preuves on ne pourra pas avancer.

Grissom : Je vous accompagne, vous pourrez me raconter les détails.

Warrick donna un café à son patron avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Warrick, ton écœuré : Toutes les adolescentes ont 14 ans et elles sont toutes nées au mois de décembre. Le tueur semble apparemment se lier d'amitié avec elle - probablement sur internet - parce que personne ne les voient repousser un homme. Le tueur les emmène dans une ruelle, les violes, il les tues en les égorgeant, il leur coupe ensuite la main droite et leur casse la mâchoire.

Il avait sortit ça d'une traite à Grissom, qui était maintenant très pâle. Les détails venaient de faire remonter un souvenir qu'il ne chérissait pas.

_Non, non impossible, c'est impossible._

Pourtant, les éléments coïncidaient de façon troublante :

Ados de 14 ans

Née au mois de décembre

Violée, égorgée, la mâchoire cassé, la main droite coupée

Retrouvée dans le fond d'une ruelle

Il avait déjà vu ça. Une fois. Et il priait intérieurement, sans trop y croire, pour ce que cela n'ait aucun rapport. Greg choisi de les rejoindre à ce moment la mine triomphante.

Il détruit toute l'assurance de Gil en une phrase.

Greg, joyeux : Votre tueur s'appelle David Clarson !

Grissom se figea instantanément. Son passé venait de le rattraper à vitesse grand V. Greg continuait de parler. Mais son patron n'entendais rien, ci ce n'est les dernier mots échangés cette nuit là, ces 6 derniers mots, qui tournait maintenant en boucle dans son esprit.

_"Tu me le promets, Gil ?_

_Je te donne ma parole David !"_

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

Sara entra dans la maison de Grissom. Elle venait de fermer la porte lorsqu'un magnifique berger allemand vient l'accueillir en frotta sa tête contre les jambes de la jeune femme.

Elle s'agenouilla et caressa la tête de l'animal.

Sara : Bonjour Rick, moi c'est Sara.

Déposant ses affaires sur le canapé, elle se promena dans la maison, en s'apercevant que finalement elle ne connaissait rien de Gil. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : des livres (pas étonnant du tout), une télévision (un peu plus surprenant) des insectes emprisonné dans des cadres pour certains, dans de la cire pour d'autre, le papier peint de couleur bleu-gris. En somme, un décor très "Grissomien".

Elle récupéra ses affaires et entra dans la chambre. Sara n'avait pris que des affaires de rechange pour le lendemain, et des affaires de sport, au cas où elle voudrait aller courir un peu. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser, pensa-t-elle. Il lui serait difficile de dormir dans la même maison que Grissom sans aller s'endormir dans les bras de ce dernier.

Son portable sonna. Elle sourit en voyant le nom affiché.

Sara, décrochant : Je vous manque déjà Grissom ?

Grissom, riant : Peut-être bien... Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que je rentrerais plus tôt que prévu. Votre enquête est assez complexe, et pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que réfléchir. Je vais donc rentrer, autant réfléchir chez moi.

Sara : Très bien. Je vous attends.

Grissom : Sara…allez vous coucher, vous manquez de sommeil.

Sara : Ca ira ne vous inquiété pas pour moi.

Grissom ; Justement Sara, je m'inquiète. Ne m'attendez pas aller dormir.

Sara : D'accord…à demain matin alors.

Grissom : A demain matin, Sara.

Elle raccrocha encore surprise des paroles de Grissom. _Il s'inquiète pour elle ?_

Un sourire sur les lèvres elle se mit rapidement en pyjama puis se glissa dans les couvertures.

Sara respira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de Gil, avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Grissom posa le rapport du légiste sur son bureau et prit sa tête dans ses mains agrippant ses court cheveux poivres et sels. La sensation d'apaisement que lui avait procuré la voix de Sara il y a peu, c'était maintenant dissipée.

David avait commis six meurtres, mais n'avait choisi de se faire connaitre qu'au bout du sixième.

Il sait que je vais m'occuper de l'enquête, il joue avec moi. Je n'ai rien oublié David. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, ni toi, ni Angela. Mes recherches n'ont simplement rien donné. Je t'ai cherché au quatre coin du monde, et voila que tu reviens en serial-killer...

Il se leva et pris ses clefs de voiture. Avant de sortir il jeta un cou d'œil à sa montre. Minuit cinq. Il était tôt pour sortir du bureau, mais il voulait rentrer chez lui et veiller sur Sara. Veiller sur, elle comme il aurait du veiller sur Angela.

Devant chez lui il se gara a coté de Sara puis sortit de sa voiture. Rick l'attendait devant la porte. Gil lui caressa la tête d'un air distrait, en regardant la porte close de sa chambre. Il entra dans la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'assit sur le lit face à Sara. Grissom la contempla résistant à l'envie de se coucher auprès d'elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il déposa un baisé sur son front et pris une couverture.

Sur le canapé, il eut plusieurs pensées avant de s'endormir.

La première fut pour David et Angela.

La seconde, pour Rachel.

Et la troisième pour Sara.

Associant la troisième pensée au visage qu'il chérissait tant, il s'endormit, un sourire au bout des lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un gros merci pour vos coms ! Voila la suite !_

_MissSidle73... je sais que je te l'ai déja dit mais...va te faire soigner ma grande ! XD_

* * *

**A quoi bon courrir ?**

Sara se réveilla en sursaut. Un chien aboyait.

Mais…il n'y a pas de chien dans mon immeuble…

Elle mit un petit moment, avant de se rendre compte que le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi, était imprégné d'une autre odeur que la sienne.

_Son_ odeur.

La mémoire lui revint : Grissom l'avait invité à dormir chez lui, et le chien qui aboyait n'était autre que Rick. Ce n'était pas un réveil très mélodieux mais ça changeait un peu de la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. La jeune femme regarda l'heure : 9 h 30

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Grissom tentait en vain de faire taire son chien

Grissom : Rick ! Sale cabot ! Tu risque de la réveiller !

Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui.

Sara, riant : Trop tard Griss !

Gil se tourna et se figeât instantanément. Sara était simplement vêtue d'une nuisette à brettelles bleue marine, qui s'arrêtait à mis cuisse. Il sentit son cœur accéléré et ses joues s'embraser, lorsqu'il la détailla. Sara, consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait chez son supérieur, en voyant la tête qu'il affichait, rougit également. Elle détourna la tête rompant ainsi le contact visuel. Grissom fit de même et s'assit sur le fauteuil pour nouer ses baskets.

Grissom, gêné : Hum…désolé que Rick ses soit montré si bruyant.  
Sara, gênée : Oh…ce n'est pas grave…il était temps que je me lève de toute façon.

Elle avait tourné son regard vers lui lorsqu'elle parlait et venait juste de remarquer qu'il était en jogging.

Sara : Vous partez quelque part ?

Grissom leva la tête essayant d'avoir le plus de contenance possible et de ne fixer que ses yeux noisette.

Grissom : Euh…oui, je vais courir un peu et promener Rick, je devrais être de retour dans une demi-heure, voir trois quart d'heure.

Sara : Je viens avec vous.

Grissom eu seulement le temps d'ouvrit la bouche avant de la voir disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il referma sa bouche. _Qu'allait-il lui dire d'ailleurs ? Non Sara vous devez encore vous reposer, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._ Mais bien sur ! Sara était aussi têtue que lui, tout ce qu'il dirait ne servirait à rien.

Elle reparue 5 minutes plus tard vêtue d'un ensemble noir. Grissom lui sourit, ouvrit la porte et se recula afin de la laisser passer.

Grissom, souriant : Après-vous.

Sara lui rendit son sourire et sortit.

Sara : Alors ? Où allons-nous ?

Grissom, désignant Rick : Là où il nous emmène.

Rick décida d'emmener les deux CSI au parc, Sara qui avait l'habitude de courir dans les rues de la ville, trouva le paysage idéal.

Cela faisait prés de 20 minutes qu'ils courraient lorsque Rick accéléra l'allure. Et son maître suivi. Un peu intriguée, Sara fit de même.

Le chien piqua alors un véritable sprint suivi de prés par Grissom.

100 mètres plus loin, le CSI ralentit finalement l'allure et s'écroula dans l'herbe au bord d'un lac, les bras en croix les yeux fermés, à bout de souffle.

Sara essoufflée également se laissa tombé à ses cotés.

Sara, essoufflée : C'est…toujours comme ça…vos joggings ?

Grissom, souriant : Désolé…j'aurais du vous prévenir.

Sara, essoufflée : Y a pas de mal ! Ah ! Je crois que Rick attend quelque chose !

Grissom ouvrit les yeux, en effet Rick le contemplait de ses prunelles de ses prunelles grises un bâton dans la gueule.

Grissom, protestant : Quoi ?! Déjà ?! Au plus on vient ici au moins tu me laisse récupéré !

Son chien émit un grognement sourd signe de son impatiente.

Grissom se leva et prit le bâton.

Grissom : O.K ! O.K ! Tient !

Il lança le bâton au loin et le chien partit comme une flèche. Il se rassit et regarda Sara. Celle-ci le fixait en souriant. Grissom fronça les sourcils.

Grissom : Quoi ?

Sara : Rien…c'est juste que si je venais à vous rencontrer maintenant en sachant qui vous êtes, je me demanderais si vous n'avez pas perdu la raison…

Grissom éclata de rire. Sara vu son regard bleu azur pétiller.

Grissom, riant : Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air si différent que ça du scientifique amoureux des insectes ?

Sara, souriant : Oh oui ! Ce serait super si vous étiez tout le temps comme ça au bureau !

Grissom afficha un regard surpris, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Rick était revenu et lui tendait une nouvelle fois le bâton. Gil se leva et lui lança le bâton cette fois ci dans l'eau. Le chien le regarda un instant avant de plonger.

Le CSI se laissa tomber dans l'herbe évitant le regard de Sara.

Grissom : Je suis si…exécrable, que ça au labo ?

Sara : Pas tout le temps, mais quelques fois on dirait que vous en voulait à la Terre entière.

Grissom : Eh bien j'essaierai…je ferais attention à mes sautes d'humeur à présent.

Surtout pour cette enquête…il savait qu'il devrait dire la vérité à son équipe. Et il était aussi conscient si David le surveillait, le moindre fait ou geste qui montrerais que ces collègues étaient une famille pour lui, eh bien cela les mettrait tous en danger. Y compris Sara.

Rick était revenu au bord de l'eau, sans pour autant en sortir. Son maître se lave et vint chercher le bâton…que son chien refusa de lâcher, le tirant en arrière…

Le CSI perdit l'équilibre se retrouvant à l'eau. Lorsqu'il reparut à la surface Sara était debout au bord de l'eau morte de rire.

Sara, riant : L'eau est bonne Griss ?

Grissom, souriant : Elle est un peu froide pour tout vous dire…mais vous devriez vous en rendre compte par vous-même….

En effet Rick se faufila entre les jambes de la jeune femme qui perdit l'équilibre et rejoins Grissom. Ce fut au tour de Grissom d'éclater de rire lorsque Sara reparue en relevant ses cheveux mouillés. Il sortit néanmoins et tendit la main à Sara pour l'aider à faire de même.

Alors qu'elle sortit sa jambe de l'eau son pied agrippa une pierre. Sara trébucha et tomba sur Gil, les mettant tous deux a terre.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, Sara se retrouvant sur Grissom, ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire perdue dans l'océan de ses yeux. Quand à Grissom ses mains s'étaient posées instinctivement sur les hanches de la jeune femme et une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il fallait qu'il l'embrasse maintenant !

Gil choisi de suivre le conseil et ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de Sara…

Le portable de Gil sonna à se moment faisant réagir les deux CSI qui roulèrent chacun d'un coté se libérant de leur étreinte passionnelle.

Grissom récupéra rapidement son téléphone et décrocha et posa son regard partout, sauf sur Sara.

Grissom : Grissom !

Warrick : C'est Warrick. Brass vient de m'appeler. Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre.

Grissom soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez. _C'est pas vrai !_

Grissom : Merci de m'avoir prévenu Warrick, j'appelle Sara.

Warrick : D'accord.

Il raccrocha. Gil se tourna vers Sara. Au nom de Warrick elle avait écouté avec attention et espérais qu'il n'appelait pas pour des mauvaises nouvelles.

Grissom : Ils ont trouvés un autre corps.

Sara se leva et parti d'un pas rapide. A cet instant elle ne voulait à tout le monde. Elle en voulait à se serial killer pour ses actes, elle en voulait à Warrick d'avoir téléphoné alors que Grissom s'apprêtait à l'embrasser et elle en voulait à Grissom d'avoir décroché.

Une main saisit son bras, coupant sa marche en la tournant doucement et elle se retrouva face à son supérieur. Celui-ci lâcha son bras et posa sa main sur sa joue.

Grissom : Je vous promets que c'était son dernier meurtre Sara.

Il retira sa main et mit sa veste sur les épaules de Sara. Puis, posant sa main sur le bas de son dos il avança à coté d'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dsl pour le retard mais j'ai pas eu trop le temps de mettre la suite. Pour me faire pardonner vous avez le droit a plusieurs chapitres, chanceuses que vous êtes ; )_

_Merci pour les coms !_

* * *

**Du venin, trop de venin**

Sara était sous la douche, ce qui laissait le temps à Grissom de réfléchir. Pas par rapport à David, non de ce coté là sa décision était prise : ce soir il dirait tout à l'équipe.

Non, il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer, à ce qu'il avait failli faire. Gil ne savait s'il devait bénir ou non l'appel de Warrick. Il avait **vraiment** voulu embrasser Sara ! En rentrant il avait du faire preuve d'un grand self contrôle pour ne pas prendre sa douche avec elle ! Sara sous sa douche…nue…

Il devait se changer les idées ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Grissom sortit pour récupérer son courrier, le regard concentré sur la boite aux lettres, empêchant ainsi son esprit de vagabonder sur des pensées pas très catholiques. Il n'y avait qu'une seule enveloppe. Pas de nom d'expéditeur, pas d'adresse, pas de timbre, juste l'inscription : Gil Grissom écrite manuellement. L'écriture semblait familière au CSI. Il retourna dans son salon et commença la lecture de la lettre qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

Dans la salle de bains l'eau avait cessé de couler. Mais Gil ne s'en souciait pas, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la feuille devant lui.

_Mon cher Gil,_

_Cela fait un bail, non ?_

_Je me demandais quand tu allais daigner accorder ton attention à cette affaire. Elle doit remuer quelques souvenirs en toi je suppose…_

_Tu te souviens de nous à l'époque ? Moi, Rachel et toi. Les inséparables, amis depuis l'enfance. On avait tous trois nos rêves. Rachel voulait être professeur en académie. Comme je sais que tu ne la pas revue depuis longtemps, je t'informe qu'elle y est arrivé. Le tien c'était devenir le meilleur scientifique des Etats-Unis, tu y es arrivé aussi. En fin de compte il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais. Pourtant j'avais toutes les qualités requises pour devenir sénateur, tu savais à quel point c'était important pour moi cette carrière. Toi et Rachel avait tout gâché…_

_Je vais me venger, Gil. Oh ! Je ne vais pas te tuer, si c'est ce que tu pense ! Non…je vais te prendre la personne qui t'est le plus cher au monde…Sara, c'est ça ?_

_Tu verras Gil, vivre sans elle sera encore pire que la mort…_

_David_

Les mains de Grissom tremblaient, il n'arrivait plus à lâcher la feuille.

Sara qui sortait de la salle de bains, fraichement habillée, le retrouva dans cet état, le regard rempli de terreur et le corps tressautant. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Grissom ne fit aucun mouvement. _Alors ça ce n'est vraiment pas normal_, pensa Sara, _Grissom ne perd pas le contrôle de lui-même, ou alors, ce n'est plus Grissom !_

Sara : Grissom ?

Pas de réponse. Mais au son de sa voix le scientifique avait enfin réagit et il se leva pour passer son visage sous l'eau fraiche. Il avait finalement lâché la lettre, qui était maintenant lue par Sara. A la fin de sa lecture, elle le rejoint sur le canapé et le fixa.

Sara, douce : Griss ?

Gil la regarda. Sara lui demandais de s'expliquer par la force de son regard. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

Grissom : Mon explication sera longue, Sara. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'interrompre, parce que, si je le fais je risque de ne plus pouvoir continuer. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de m'écouter. Vous pourrez me haïr, me juger, poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, après.

Sara acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Grissom inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau.

Grissom : Pour répondre à vos questions muettes : oui celui qui écrit la lettre est le tueur, oui je le connais et encore oui ces meurtres ont un sens.

J'avais une vingtaines d'années à l'époque. Tout me réussissait. Le métier dans la police scientifique m'ouvrait ses portes. J'avais un meilleur ami sur lequel je pouvais compter : David Clarson et mon autre amie devenue ma fiancée : Rachel Dickman. Comme le dis David dans sa lettre tous nos proches nous appelais les inséparables et tout le monde était persuadé que l'on finirait nos jours à trois.

Gil se sentait mal. A chaque souvenir qui refaisait surface s'était comme si un serpent le mordait une fois de plus, injectant son venin encore et encore dans ses veines. Le venin s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément, le meurtrissant au plus profond de son être.

Grissom : Tout a dérapé un soir de noël. David avait une sœur, Angela, la prunelle de ses yeux. Ce fameux soir, il avait été invité à une soirée où on lui avait dit qu'il rencontrerait les personnes adéquates pour se lancer dans sa carrière de sénateur. D'ordinaire il aurait laissé sa sœur seule à la maison ; elle était du genre renfermée et à son âge on se soucie bien des cadeaux et du père noël. Mais Angela avait rencontré une personne sur le Web et cette personne lui avait donné rendez-vous. David était méfiant de nature et il nous a demandé de veiller sur elle. Je vérifiai toute les demi-heures qu'elle était encore là. Au bout d'un moment Rachel en a eu marre et…elle m'a emmené dans la chambre.

Sara comprenait se qu'il venait d'insinuer avec le plus de tact possible, et elle avait du mal a ne pas être jalouse. Se souvenant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'interrompre elle résista à l'envie de lui hurler toute sa frustration. C'était elle qu'il avait failli embrasser ce matin pas cette Rachel !

Du coté de Grissom, le venin venait de rejoindre son cœur et le gout du sang se formait lentement, au rythme de ses paroles, dans sa bouche.

Grissom : On n'a pas entendu Angela partir. Je m'en suis aperçu le lendemain. On là retrouvée le soir à 22h30. Je me souviens encore de l'heure, je me souviens encore des gyrophares qui ne cessait de tourner, je me souviens du corps mutilé d'Angela et par-dessus tout je me souviens du visage blême de David, à ce moment, je sus que plus rien ni personne ne pourrais apporter de couleur sur ce visage. Il regardait sa sœur les bras ballant le regard vide. Il nous a tenus responsable de sa mort. Et le pire, le pire, c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison.

Je lui aie promis de retrouver l'assassin. Je lui aie promis de me racheter. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien. Je n'ai pas réussi.

Les mains de Grissom, jointes devant lui avaient recommencé à trembler. Sara posa sa main dessus. Puis voyant que cela ne changeait pas elle glissa une de ses mains dans les siennes. Le tremblement cessa et le gout du sang dans la bouche de CSI se fit mon amer, plus facile à supporter. Il la regarda profondément.

Sara, douce : Je ne vous juge pas Griss. Vous n'êtes plus tout seul maintenant.

Elle sera un peu plus sa main.

Sara : Et maintenant.

Grissom : Maintenant je vais prendre une douche et on ira immédiatement au LVPD pour voir Jim.

Sara : Pour tout lui dire ?

Grissom la regarda fixement avant de répondre.

Grissom : Oui Sara, pour tout lui dire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Retrouvailles et nouvelles amitiés**

Gil et Sara sortirent de la voiture et montèrent jusqu'aux bureaux. Brass les interpella alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Grissom.

Brass : Gil ! J'ai as te parler ! Tu as une seconde ?

Grissom : Ca tombe bien Jim, je dois te parler aussi.

Brass : Si c'est pour me dire que le tueur Davis Clarson est un ancien ami à toi, sache que je suis au courant.

Gil ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Brass : Je sais toute l'histoire, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Je voulais te dire qu'il y quelqu'un qui t'attend dans ton bureau.

Gil le regarda partir la bouche encore ouverte. Il se tourna vers Sara, qui haussa les épaules aussi surprise que lui. Il ferma la bouche et se précipita vers son bureau, la jeune femme sur ces talons. Grissom s'arrêta à l'entrée. Elle lui tournait le dos et n'avait pas osée s'asseoir. Ce qui se comprenait facilement vu qu'une araignée de la taille d'une main était posé dessus. Il sourit et s'approcha doucement de la femme.

Grissom, chuchotant : Je vois que tu apprécie toujours autant mes araignées, Rachel.

La femme se retourna, marqua un temps d'arrêt puis sans dire un mot sauta dans les bras de Gil. Il la serra dans ses bras et rigola.

Grissom : Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Il déposa un baisé sur son front. Rachel lâcha l'entomologiste, en sachant pertinemment que cet élan d'affection était en soi un fait exceptionnel. Elle lui sourit.

Rachel : Tu n'as pas changé, sauf peut-être que tu es devenu fainéant au point de ne plus te raser !

Grissom : Eh ! Je ne te permets pas !

Rachel : Tu sais très bien que je me permets toujours tout !

Grissom se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers Sara. La jeune femme était appuyée contre le montant de la porte et avait suivit les retrouvailles d'un œil noir. Elle avait du rester auprès de son supérieur 10 ans avant qu'il tente de l'embrasser, et voilà que cette Rachel arrive et il la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front ! Il y avait de quoi hurler de frustration !

Grissom, souriant : Rachel, je te présente Sara, qui est CSI de mon équipe de nuit. Une de mes meilleures scientifiques.

Sara sourit au compliment et tendis la main à Rachel.

Sara : Contente de vous connaître Mlle Dickman.

Rachel, serrant sa main : Je vous en prie appelez moi Rachel, contente de vous connaître également.

Grissom redevint sérieux et sombre coupant la joie de ses retrouvailles.

Grissom, sombre : je suppose que c'est toi qui à parler de…de tout ça à Jim Brass.

Rachel sortit une coupure de journal de son sac et la donna à Grissom. L'article détaillait avec précision les corps mutilés.

Rachel : En voyant les détails qui coïncidait, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire et la meilleure chose c'était de venir te voir. Tu m'en veux ?

Grissom : Non.

Il soupira. Gil montra à son tour la lettre qu'il avait reçue de David. Rachel la lue regarda Sara, puis Gil, et lui rendit le papier sans un mot. Brass arriva comme un ouragan dans la pièce, un café dans ses mains.

Brass : Bien, tout est dit, ou il y a encore quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Son ami lui tendit la lettre.

Grissom : On a un problème.

Quand il eu finit de lire, Jim regarda Sara, Grissom puis Rachel en espérant peut-être que l'un d'eux aller s'écrier : « Poisson d'avril ! », bien qu'ils fussent en juin. Voyant que rien ne venait il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un grand soupir.

Brass : En effet…nous avons un sérieux problème. Il faut vous mettre tous les trois sous protection.

Rachel : J'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel près d'ici.

Brass : Je vais faire quadriller le secteur et mettre un policier devant votre porte. Personne ne pourra entrer dans votre chambre sans ma permission. Suis-je clair ?

Rachel acquiesça. Jim se tourna ensuite vers Gil.

Brass : Quand à toi et Sara je vous conseille de…

Grissom, le coupant : Je sais ce que tu va dire Jim, n'y pense même pas. Si on se retire de l'enquête, vous n'avez aucune chance de le retrouver. Pour ce qui est de la protection en dehors du boulot, Sara viendra chez moi, ma maison est plus sécurisante que son immeuble.

Sara : Mais…

Brass : C'est une bonne idée. Je vais mettre en place tout ça. Que vas-tu faire ?

Grissom : Je vais appeler les autres et on ira sur le terrain.

Jim le regarda un instant.

Brass : Faites attention à vous.

Gil lui aurait bien répondu que généralement il ne cherchait pas les ennuis et que c'était les ennuis qui venaient le chercher, mais son ami venait de sortir précipitamment de son bureau.

Grissom se tourna vers Rachel.

Grissom : Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Rachel : Je ne sais pas rentrer à l'hôtel probablement.

Grissom : Reste là. Tu ne seras pas enfermée ici.

Rachel : Merci.

Grissom : Je vais appeler Warrick, Nick et Greg. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde.

Il sortit du bureau à son tour, laissant Rachel en compagnie de Sara. Rachel soupira et secoua la tête.

Rachel : Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de le revoir comme ça…

Sara savait qu'elle parlait de Grissom. La jalousie qui essayait d'être contenue en elle, remonta jusqu'à son cœur à vitesse grand V. S'en était trop pour elle. La jeune femme allait franchir la porte lorsque la voix de Rachel continua.

Rachel, soupirant : En vérité…je n'avais pas prévu de le revoir tout court.

Sara se retourna et fixa le professeur d'université d'un air incrédule.

Rachel, souriant : Pour que vous fassiez cette tête, il a du vous raconter plus de choses que je ne le croyais…j'espère que vous êtes consciente que le fait qu'il vous ai révélé cette partie de l'histoire , montre que sa confiance en vous n'a pas de limite…autant vous dire tout de suite que Gil et moi avons jamais ressenti que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre.

Et voila, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sara.

Rachel, souriant : Il semble beaucoup tenir à vous.

Sara : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Rachel, souriant : Plusieurs choses…Je ne cherche pas à être votre ennemie Sara…sur le plan Grissom je suis même votre meilleure amie.

Le sourire de Sara s'élargit.

Sara, souriant : Nous avons encore quelques minutes avant que les autres n'arrivent. Vous venez prendre un café ?

Rachel, souriant : Je viens…mais uniquement si l'on se tutoie.

Sara, souriant : Alors viens, tu verras le café n'est pas si mauvais que sa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amo ab imo pectore**

Grissom raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur qui protestait encore. Warrick arrivait avec Nick dans 5 minutes et il avait pu avoir Greg au bout de la 20e sonnerie, menaçant de le virer s'il ne rappliquait pas immédiatement.

Il entra dans son bureau désormais vide et regarda autour de lui. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plutôt qui il cherchait. Sara.

Gil se rendit soudain compte que Rachel n'était plus la non plus. Il savait que les deux femmes étaient faites pour s'entendre. Elle se ressemblait beaucoup, pas par le physique plutôt par le passé. Rachel avait eu une enfance difficile semblable à celle de Sara.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos et vit effectivement les deux jeunes femmes. Grissom sourit en regardant Sara. Elle seule pouvait lui redonner le sourire dans une enquête pareille. Elle seule pouvait faire battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. L'expression des sentiments était la chose où il était le moins performant, et pour dire à Sara qu'il l'aimait, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. A moins que….

: Grissom !

Gil se retourna. Warrick et Nick venait d'arriver.

Grissom : Allez dans mon bureau. Greg va arriver. Je préviens Sara et je vous rejoins.

Warrick regarda le texan avec surprise. En général lorsqu'ils faisaient le point sur une enquête ils se réunissaient en salle de débriefing pas dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Nick haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gil.

Ce dernier n'avait pas fait attention à la réaction de ses collègues. Il regarda encore Sara pendant un instant puis pris son portable et lui envoya un message. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la même direction que ses collègues espérant de tout cœur que son « plan » fonctionnerait.

Sara reçu le message peu de temps après son envoi, immédiatement l'incompréhension apparue sur son visage.

Sara : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia…

Rachel : Montre-moi.

Elle s'empara du portable et lu :

_RDV ds mon bureau avec l'équipe._

_Amo ab imo pectore._

_Grissom_

Rachel sourit en rendant le portable à Sara.

Rachel : C'est du latin. C'est une phrase qu'il ma sortit une fois, mais elle sonnait tellement faux qu'il ne me l'a plus jamais redite. Il faut y mettre tout son cœur pour arriver à l'exprimer.

Sara : Mais ca veut dire quoi ?

Rachel, souriant : Euh…je crois…que tu devrais demander ça à Gil.

Sara : Pourquoi ?

Rachel, souriant : Crois moi, tu préféreras l'entendre de sa bouche.

Sara fronçant les sourcils. Décidément, elle comprenait de moins en moins !

Rachel : Il ne te considère pas comme une simple collègue Sara, crois-moi. Le problème avec lui c'est qu'il perd le contrôle quand il s'agit de ses sentiments, et il déteste ça. Je viens de le mettre dans une situation qu'il ne va pas aimer du tout. Crois-moi vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Les jeunes femmes se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le bureau, Grissom lança un grand sourire à Sara auquel elle ne manque pas de répondre. Sourires qui n'échappèrent pas à Rachel.

Grissom : Maintenant que nous sommes au complet nous allons vous informer du déroulement de l'enquête. Laissez moi vous présentez Rachel Dickman. Rachel le reste de mon équipe.

Les CSI saluèrent la jeune femme avant de reporter leur attention sur leur supérieur.

Grissom : David Clarson était notre meilleur ami, il ya plusieurs années. Il nous tient responsable du meurtre de sa sœur que l'on a retrouvé dans une ruelle, égorgée, la mâchoire cassée, la main droite coupée.

Greg :….Euh…répétez-moi ça, je crois que je n'est pas bien saisi

Nick : Ca ressemble beaucoup à la description que tu m'as fait des cadavres Warrick…

Grissom : Ce n'est pas tout : sa sœur était née en décembre.

Warrick, soupirant : Super ! Une autre bonne nouvelle ?

Grissom tendit sans un mot la lettre de David qui passa de main en main. Nick le dernier à lire posa un regard inquiet sur Sara en rendant la feuille à son supérieur.

Nick : O.K….Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

Sara, surprise : Vous ?

Nick : Sara…Grissom et toi êtes menacés, vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller sur le terrain.

Sara : Et pourquoi pas ?!

Nick : Sara…S'il-te-plait, écoute ce qu'on te dit pour une fois !

Sara : La décision ne m'appartient pas.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Grissom qui poussa un soupir. Nick sembla comprendre.

Nick : Vous n'allez pas faire ça Grissom ?... N'est-ce pas ?

Grissom : Si l'on se retire de l'enquête, vous n'avez aucune chance. Bon au boulot : Greg, vous restez ici, je veux toutes les infos possible sur David.

Greg, se précipitant dehors : D'accord patron !

Grissom : Nick et Warrick vous retournez sur tous les lieux des autres meurtres, vous me passer le secteur au microscope ! Je m'occupe de la dernière scène de crime.

Nick, soupirant : Pas de problème ! C'est partit !

L'entomologiste les regarda partir puis se tourna vers Sara.

Sara, ton menaçant : Et moi ? Vous ne me laissez pas ici j'espère Griss…

Grissom, souriant : Vous venez avec moi. Je pensais que vous le devineriez…

Sara, souriant : Je ne suis pas dans votre tête Griss.

Grissom : Allons-y.

Rachel : Je peux te voir une minute Gil ?

Sara, sortant : Je vous attends dans la voiture.

Il la suivit du regard et la vit disparaitre au bout du couloir, son regard revint sur Rachel.

Grissom : Il y un problème ?

Rachel : Amo ab imo pectore…Gil, c'était quoi ce message ?

Grissom : Tu as du comprendre, non ?

Rachel : Moi oui, mais pas Sara, comme tu l'avais prévu n'est-ce pas ? Je ne lui ai pas donné la traduction.

Grissom, s'énervant : Tu ne lui as rien dit !

Rachel : Non et cela ne sert à rien de me jeter ce regard noir docteur Gilbert Grissom, il serait grand temps que tu apprennes à surmonter tes peurs !

Elle se leva et le fixa également.

Rachel : Sara n'attend que ça Gil…et toi aussi, alors fais un effort.

Elle sorti du bureau et son ami la vit entrer dans la salle de repos.

Grissom rejoignit Sara dans la voiture et mit brusquement le contact. Il était crispé sur son volant. Il avait déjà oublié que Rachel avait la capacité de trouver les mots juste pour qu'il se remette en question.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait démarré. Sara lui jetait de fréquent coup d'œil. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge.

Sara : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Grissom, sec : Tout va bien !

Sara : C'est en rapport avec votre SMS ?

Grissom : …  
Sara : Vous savez si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, ne dites rien, de toute façon les espoirs et les secrets j'en ai l'habitude avec vous…

On klaxonnait derrière eux. Grissom démarra plus que troublé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Il se gara non loin de la scène de crime, coupa le contact et verrouilla les portières.

Sara : Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ouvrez ses portes !

Grissom : Sara…regardez-moi…


	8. Chapter 8

**La mort de Sara et Grissom**

_Hein ? Ah ben oui c'est mon titre. Pourquoi ?_

_Et la je me fais décapiter par MissSidle73… mais non je plaisante ! Il ne me viendrait même pas l'idée de les tuer !...Quoique…_

_Bon aller trêve de plaisanteries douteuses voila la suite !_

_P.S : Merci pour les coms !_

* * *

**Le premier pas est toujours difficile à faire**

Sara tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard rempli d'une tendresse inhabituelle la désarçonna.

Grissom : Sara, à propos de ce qui…ce qui c'est passé ce matin dans le parc je…

Sara, le coupant : Ce qui a failli se passer, Griss. Ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est déjà oublié.

Grissom : Pas par moi.

Sara, surprise : Pardon ?

Grissom : Moi, je n'ai pas oublié.

Sara le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux. O.K., ça, ce n'était pas du tout normal.

Grissom : Et à propos du message…je vous donnerez une traduction, je vous le promets, mais…pas maintenant le moment est…vraiment mal choisi.

Il la fixa encore un instant. Bientôt il devrait être à nouveau le patron et cette conversation devra être mise de coté. Gil voulait profiter de ces dernières secondes.

_Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?_

Grissom : Ne croyez pas que je joue avec vous Sara, c'est juste que…je ne sais pas comment faire…

Il déverrouilla les portières et sortit du véhicule. Sara haussa un sourcil puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. _C'était déjà un début …_

Elle sortit à son tour et le rejoignit sans un mot.

Les badauds étaient en nombre. Lorsqu'il aperçu des journalistes, Grissom soupira. _Comment voulez-vous que je travaille correctement ?_

Il s'adressa à un policier en désignant la foule et la presse.

Grissom : Virez-moi ça !

Il passa sous la bande de sécurité et s'engagea dans la ruelle, Sara sur ses talons.

Sara : Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier les journalistes.

Grissom : Je n'ai pas besoin de publicité je me contente de faire mon travail.

Sara, haussant les épaules : C'était juste une constatation Griss.

Ils étaient au bout de la ruelle. Le corps de la jeune fille gisait derrière une poubelle.

Grissom s'agenouilla et mit ses gants et commença à relever les indices.

Il fut sidéré de voir que la scène était remplie de preuves.

Grissom, soupirant : Depuis qu'il s'est fait connaitre, David ne cherche plus à dissimuler les preuves : j'ai trouvé des bouts de peau sous les ongles de la victime et des tas d'empreintes autour du corps il n'a même pas pris la peine de faire le ménage.

Sara n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée et jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

Grissom, se tournant vers elle : Sara ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sara : J'le sens pas cet endroit.

Grissom, surpris : Pourquoi ?

Sara : Ce n'est pas la même chose que les autres meurtres. La ruelle est beaucoup plus profonde et il y a trop de…enfin…trop de choses autour du corps.

Grissom, levant un sourcil : Des poubelles, Sara, de simples poubelles.

Sara, secouant la tête : Il ya quelque chose qui n'est pas normal.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit une poubelle et commença à retirer son contenu. Grissom haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le corps. Pendant un instant le visage de l'adolescente se modifia et il vu le corps sans vie d'Angela. Il entendait à nouveau les sirènes de police, les derniers mots qu'il avait échangé avec David lui martelait le crane.

Gil secoua la tête. Il prit des photos essayant de contrôler son esprit pour ne plus y penser. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Sara, apeurée : Gri…Grissom !

Gil se releva et regarda Sara en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fixait l'intérieur de la poubelle, une lueur de panique dans ses yeux.

Grissom, inquiet : Sara ?

Il s'approcha et regarda dans la benne.

L'entomologiste se figea, pétrifié.

Une bombe.

_Bon vous vous imaginer bien que je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça…surtout après ce que j'ai mis comme premier titre…je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer…alors je mets un autre chapitre rien que pour vous ! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Pour un flirt avec toi…**

Grissom mit une seconde à réagir. Le compte à rebours indiquait qu'il leur restait 10 secondes. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il prit la main de Sara et l'entraina loin de la benne. Les sprints avec Rick n'étaient pas si inutiles que ça finalement.

Gil savait qu'il n'arriverait pas au bout de la ruelle en 10 secondes. Lorsque la bombe explosa, ils leur restaient 30 mètres à parcourir avant d'être en sécurité. Le souffle de l'explosion les projeta à terre et Grissom se retrouva automatiquement sur Sara, la projetant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Lorsqu'ils les estima hors de danger il se leva et aida Sara à faire de même.

Grissom, inquiet : Vous n'avez rien ?

Sara secoua lentement la tête fixant les flammes devant-elle, encore choquée parce qu'il venait de se passer. Gil ne lui avait pas lâché la main.

Les policiers accouraient vers eux.

Grissom, aux policiers : Tout va bien ! Nous n'avons rien ! Appelez les pompiers pour éteindre ça.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Sara et l'entraina vers la voiture. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le siège avant.

Grissom : Je reviens tout de suite Sara.

Il referma la portière et revint sur ses pas. Les pompiers ne vont plus tardez, lui lança un flic. Grissom s'en moquait. De toute façon tout brulais dans les flammes le corps, les indices, leur matériel. Il soupira et retourna à la voiture. Il s'assit au volant et regarda Sara. Le choc était passé même si la peur se lisait encore dans ses yeux.

Grissom : Ca va ?

Sara hocha la tête. Gil mit le contact et démarra en se dirigeant vers le labo.

Sara : On la échappé belle, pas vrai ?

Grissom, avec un sourire en coin : Vous avez eu une bonne intuition, comme toujours d'ailleurs…

Sara sourit. Comme d'habitude il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question...

Sara : Où allons-nous ?

Grissom : Au labo, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de faire un brin de toilette.

Sara, souriant : Sa va vous faire du bien, on dirait que vous sortez tout droit d'une cheminée !

Grissom, souriant : Je sais que j'ai une barbe Sara, mais je ne pense pas que le rôle du père noël est fait pour moi.

Sara éclata de rire, exactement comme Grissom le voulait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, une silhouette que Grissom identifia comme celle de Brass se précipita vers eux. A la grande surprise de Gil, il ouvrit brusquement la portière et le tira hors du véhicule par le col, amenant son visage tout prés du sien.

Brass, énervé : TOI ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Grissom était abasourdi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sara qui contrairement à lui trouvait la situation plutôt comique.

Grissom, inquiet : Jim ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

Brass : Y me prend sue les policiers que j'ai envoyé pour vous protéger ne vous on pas trouvé sur la scène de crime que je leur ai indiqué ! A la place, ils découvrent un incendie provoqué par une bombe et en plus personne ne sait où vous êtes ! Voilà ce qui me prend !

Grissom, soulagé : Oh ce n'est que ça !

Brass, criant : _QUE CA !_ ES-CE QUE TU AS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE L'ETAT DANS LEQUEL JE ME TROUVAIS ?!

Grissom, écarquillant les yeux: On est là maintenant calme-toi, s'il-te-plait !

Brass le lâcha et se passa une main sur le visage.

Brass, soupirant : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé.

Grissom, sourire sans joie : Je n'ai pas besoin de trace écrite pour savoir que la bombe est signée David.

Brass : Où était-elle cette bombe ?

Sara : Dans une poubelle.

Grissom : C'est Sara qui l'a découvert.

Il avait dit ça en la regarda avec fierté, un sourire sur les lèvres, ce que Sara ne manqua pas de noter. Au fond cette explosion avait peut-être du bon…

Brass : Et maintenant ?

Grissom : On va aller se débarbouiller un peu et rejoindre Nick et Warrick.

Brass, levant les bras au ciel : Et voilà ! C'est ce que je craignais ! Je vais me faire tuer !

Grissom, surpris : Quoi ?

Brass : Rachel ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'égorger lorsque je lui aie dit qu'on ignorait totalement où vous étiez !

Grissom éclata de rire suivit de Sara. Jim ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Brass : Et vous trouvez ça marrant ?

Il les quitta en riant et monta dans sa voiture. Sara et Grissom prirent l'ascenseur. Sara s'appuya sur la paroi et ferma les yeux.

Grissom : Tout va bien Sara ?

Sara : Pourquoi cela n'irais pas ?

Gil ne répondis pas, profitant qu'elle ait les yeux fermés pour la contempler en souriant. Se souvenant brusquement des paroles de Rachel ce matin, il avança a coté de Sara et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Grissom sur son visage. Elle frémit.

Grissom, murmurant : Je ne sais pas…peut-être avait vous peur...ce qui est normal puisque nous sommes tout deux en danger de mort.

Sara ouvrit les yeux et posa brutalement ses mains sur le torse de Grissom, le plaquant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien. Verrouillant leurs regards, elle frôla son nez.

Sara, chuchotant : Et vous Griss ? N'avez-vous pas peur ?

Grissom, chuchotant : Si...pour vous.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent donnant ainsi un prétexte à Sara pour s'écarter de son supérieur qui avait maintenant un mystérieux sourire sur ces lèvres.

Grissom lui laissa un peu d'avance puis pénétra à sa suite dans le vestiaire. Il vérifia que personne ne venait et s'approcha d'elle. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira doucement contre son torse. Sara émit un hoquet de surprise.

Grissom, souriant : Venez-vous de flirter avec moi mademoiselle Sidle ?

Sara, souriant : Si ma réponse était positive qu'en conclurais vous docteur Grissom ?

Grissom, chuchotant à son oreille : Que nous devrions survivre à une bombe plus souvent...


	10. Chapter 10

**Beaucoup de gens aiment sans le dire**

**Et**

**Beaucoup d'autres sont aimés sans le savoir**

Il s'écarta d'elle à regret. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin…du moins pour l'instant…L'épée de Damoclès planait au dessus de leur tête, et Gil ne voulait pas s'engager dans quelque chose, sans être sur d'être encore de ce monde à la fin de l'enquête. _S'engager ? Etait-ce bien ce qu''il avait pensé ?_ Oui il était prêt à s'engager avec Sara…si seulement elle voulait de lui…Il se retourna pour contempler sa CSI préférée lorsque qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait quitté la salle à son insu. Grissom s'approcha du lavabo, un rasoir à la main.

Sara marchait en direction de la salle de repos. Elle voulait s'éloigner un peu de Gil. Pas que sa conduite totalement nouvelle et inattendue la déplaisait ! Bien au contraire ! Mais elle avait besoin de faire le point. Il semblait se rapprocher d'elle, c'était tout nouveau et elle avait peur. N'allait-il pas s'enfuir encore une fois ? Il était si imprévisible !

Entrant dans la salle de repos, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Rachel qui se précipita sur elle.

Rachel : Sara ! Tu vas bien ?

Sara, étonnée : Euh…oui, oui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Rachel : J'ai eu peur pour toi !

Sara : Toi aussi ?

Rachel regarda son amie un instant puis un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

Rachel : Qui donc s'inquiète pour toi ?

Sara, souriant : Pourquoi pose tu la question ? Ca coule de source, non ?

Rachel, souriant : Waouh ! Si Gil t'a dit ça, c'est que tu as vraiment de l'effet sur lui ! Raconte-moi. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Sara lui narra tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé depuis leur départ du labo : la « déclaration » de Grissom dans la voiture, la bombe, Brass, leur flirt dans l'ascenseur ainsi que dans les vestiaires.

Rachel soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

Rachel : David vise Gil également maintenant, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de mettre une bombe dans la benne. D'ailleurs où est Grissom ?

Sara, se levant : Je vais le chercher. On se retrouve dans son bureau ?

Sans attendre la réponse elle sortit de la salle. Elle était vraiment incorrigible ! Elle qui voulait s'éloigner un peu de Gil, trouvait le moindre prétexte pour le rejoindre ! Perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune femme entra sans regarder devant elle dans le vestiaire. _Erreur_. Sara percuta immédiatement le corps de Grissom. Automatiquement il la retint par la taille pour lui éviter de tomber, la serrant contre son torse. Elle se sentit rougir et leva les yeux vers son visage.

Sara : Désolé je …Eh ! Mais tu n'a plus t'a barbe !

Grissom sourit et haussa un sourcil, amusé autant par la remarque que par le tutoiement.

Sara : Euh…je veux dire…vous…

Grissom, souriant : Après ce qu'on vient de vivre je crois que l'on peut se tutoyer. Tu ne pense pas ?

Sara : Si tu veux…

Il l'a serrait toujours contre lui. Ne le quittant pas des yeux elle déplaça une main posé sur le torse de Gil, vers son visage. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue fraichement rasée de Grissom. Il ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant ses caresses.

Sara : Finalement…je te préfère sans.

Elle avait parlé doucement, presque dans un souffle pour que lui seul l'entende. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds Sara déposa un baisé sur la joue de Gil et se dégagea de son étreinte. Il la regarda partir à grands pas. Grissom passa ses doigts à l'endroit où les lèvres de la jeune femme se trouvaient il y a quelques instants. Il aimait ces nouveaux échanges, et il se promit de tout faire pour que cela se renouvelle…

Quand il entra dans son bureau, son regard ce dirigea immédiatement vers Sara. A croire qu'elle était un aimant et qu'elle l'attirait irréversiblement. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Un sourire différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à présent. Un sourire de confiance, rempli de promesse et de tendresse.

Rachel se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Elle avait vu leur sourire et savait qu'elle allait se faire détester. Mais elle avait déjà perdu David, et avait failli perdre Gil aujourd'hui. Rachel avait besoin de le serrer contre elle.

Rachel, pointant un doigt accusateur : Je peux savoir ce que tu avais dans la tête lorsque tu es partit sans rien dire a personne ?!

Grissom, souriant : Pardon maman.

Rachel, souriant : Arrête de te foutre de moi Gil ! Tu n'imagine même pas ce qui c'est passé quand j'ai appris qu'on ne savait pas ou vous étiez !

Grissom, souriant : Si, si j'imagine bien. Tu as pété un plomb, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs tu as fait peur à Brass. Il ne va plus t'approcher maintenant.

Rachel plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. Sara, assise sur sa chaise observait leur échange, amusée.

Grissom, regardant sa montre : Bon il faut qu'on aille rejoindre Nick et Warrick.

Rachel : C'est pas vrai ! Gilbert Grissom ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un inconscient !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

Rachel : Quand tu verras Jim dis lui que c'est d'accord…il comprendra.

Elle tourna les talons.

Grissom regarda Sara, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

Grissom : Jim ?

Sara : Il comprendra ?

Ils se sourirent.

Grissom : Tu peux remettre cette arachnide dans son bocal s'il-te-plait ?

Sara se leva brusquement et fixa l'araignée avec méfiance.

Sara : Griss, si cette araignée me pique, j'ai des chances de mourir ?

Grissom, fronçant les sourcils : A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, statistiquement, tu as plus de chance de mourir tuée par un serial killer que par une piqure de cette araignée.

Sara, la voix tremblante : Ce n'est pas drôle Gil.

Se fut plus le ton de sa voix, que l'emploi de son prénom qui le fit réagir. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Sara se retenait de pleurer. _Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais la faire pleurer._ S'approchant doucement il la prit dans ces bras et la serra contre son torse. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Gil ne souciait pas des regards qui pourraient être posé sur lui.

Grissom, chuchotant : Excuse-moi…excuse-moi Sara, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je...je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, c'est promis.

Sara passa ses bras autour de la taille de Grissom, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Grissom: Amo ab imo pectore.

Relevant brusquement la tête, Sara croisa le regard bleu lagon de Grissom.

Sara : Gil je…

Grissom, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres : Chhhuuut….

Il déposa un baisé sur son front.

Grissom : On doit rejoindre Nick et Warrick maintenant, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit. Sara aimait le nouveau Grissom.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ah dsl Ewiliane mais le bisou n'est pas pour tout de suite…encore un peu de patience ! _

_Merci pour vos coms !_

* * *

**Je regarde à côté de moi…et tu es là**

_Nick tourna la tête vers Warrick, occupé au fond de la ruelle. Il avait fini de " passer au microscope " sa partie de la scène de crime et attendait toujours le coup de fil de Brass._

_Celui-ci l'avait appelé il ya peu, lui annonçant que Sara et Grissom étaient introuvables._

_Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit justement la tahoe noire de Grissom se garer à l'entrée de la ruelle._

_Il leur fit de grands signes de la main, se précipitant vers eux._

_Des coups de feu retentirent._

_Nick sentit deux intrus se loger dans sa poitrine à la vitesse d'une fusée._

_Il s'écroula._

_Grissom et Sara étaient à l'abri derrière la voiture. _

_Son supérieur tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras, la protégeant de son corps._

_Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vu._

_Il ferma les yeux et s'évanoui._

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Dans sa tête tout tournait en rond. Son regard se déplaçait sur toute la pièce. Sur les chaises posées dans un alignement parfait le long du mur. Ce mur blanc, horriblement blanc. Blanc comme son visage. Elle détestait les hôpitaux. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Tout c'était passé très vite sur la scène de crime. Sara voyait encore Nick qui accourait vers eux, elle entendait encore les coups de feu. Si Grissom ne l'avait pas amené contre lui, lui sauvant ainsi la vie pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle se serait probablement fait descendre. Il ne l'avait pas laissé accourir vers Nick. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment Gil avait réussi à la faire monter dans la voiture. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur le siège passager de la tahoe sui suivait l'ambulance.

Maintenant, Sara faisait les 100 pas dans cette salle d'attente, entre ces murs trop blancs, cette odeur écœurante typique des hôpitaux, son cœur battant et…et Grissom.

Adossé contre le mur, il était encore et toujours à ses cotés. Sara venait de lui prouver une fois de plus que c'était une battante. Elle avait failli mourir deux fois aujourd'hui. Et elle tenait encore debout. Grissom veillait. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait flancher. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait fuir. Sara allait avoir besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher et reculer. Il ne voulait plus reculer. En la tenant contre lui, il la protégeait, il prenait soin d'elle. Regardant Sara tourner dans cette salle, il se promit que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Il l'arrêta en la saisissant par le bras. Son regard était rempli de détresse. Gil ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Retournant contre le mur il amena Sara contre son torse. La jeune femme laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de Grissom.

Sara : Comment-fait tu pour rester aussi calme.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Elle avait la voix rauque, et tremblante. Il baissa son regard vers son visage. Son regard verrouillé dans le sien, il prit sa main et la posa au niveau de son cœur qui battait plus vite que la normale.

Grissom : Je ne suis pas calme Sara.

Rassurée, elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de l'entomologiste. Doucement, sans le brusquer, Sara déposa un baisé dans le cou de Grissom. Il eut un mouvement de surprise.

Sara : Merci…d'être là.

Elle ferma les yeux et le sentit sourire. Peu à peu, elle s'enferma dans le monde des songes, la tête toujours contre le torse de Gil qui lui caressait doucement le dos.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, puis une heure. C'était trop long au gout de Grissom. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ce ne fut pas un médecin qui entra mais la mine fatiguée de Jim Brass. Les traits de son visage s'étirent en sourire quand il vit Sara endormie contre Gil.

Brass, chuchotant : Alors ?

Grissom, chuchotant : Aucune idée, personne n'est venu nous voir.

Brass, chuchotant : Catherine est venue en renfort, elle au labo avec Warrick.

Grissom, chuchotant : Bien.

Le regard de Brass dévia sur Sara qui dormait toujours.

Brass, chuchotant : Comment va-t-elle ?

Grissom, chuchotant : Ca va...elle tient le coup…pour le moment…

Brass, chuchotant : Du moment que tu es là Sara va bien.

Grissom plissa les yeux. Son ami l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde.

Brass, chuchotant : Promet moi que tu ne va pas reculer…pas encore une fois.

Grissom, chuchotant : Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Jim.

Brass sourit. Il considérait Sara comme sa fille. Il la connaissait bien maintenant. Il savait qu'elle ne serait heureuse qu'avec Gil.

Brass, chuchotant : Tu devrais rentrer avec elle, tu es épuisé et elle aussi.

Grissom acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Soulevant Sara dans ses bras il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir il se tourna vers son ami.

Grissom, chuchotant : Au fait, Rachel m'a dit de te dire que c'était d'accord…et que tu comprendrais…tu veux bien…m'expliquer.

Brass, chuchotant : oh ! Eh bien ! Je…je l'ai invité à diner chez moi à la fin de l'enquête.

Grissom sourit et appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Il sortit et se retourna une nouvelle fois.

Grissom, chuchotant : Si je peux te donner un conseil d'ami, Jim….évite les fruits de mer.

_Ma petite amie __review__ vous attend ! ; - )_


	12. Chapter 12

_Juste pour vous expliquer mon titre et rendre hommage au bouquin de Pierre Bottero que je n'ai pas lu…je l'ai dévoré ! xD _

_- La vie prend parfois des virages inattendus. A la mort de mes parents, Barthélémy était censé m'accueillir. J'aurais rendu visite à mon grand-père. J'aurais peut-être habité ici, avec lui. Un grain de sable, et voila que je me transforme en aventurier, traqué comme un vulgaire gibier par ce même grand-père…_

_Shaé s'arrêta pour le dévisager._

_- Le grain de sable, c'est moi ?_

_Natan la caressa du regard._

_- Non, toi tu es le virage. Un sacré beau virage_

_L'autre, Le souffle de la hyène, Pierre Bottero_

**Un sacré beau virage**

Grissom ne dormait pas. Pourtant, il en avait besoin, la journée avait été dure. Davis était déterminé. Et apparemment son principal objectif était de faire du mal à Sara. Gil frissonna. Il n'avait pas le droit de la mettre en danger. Il aurait déjà du l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays avec des gardes du corps pour la protéger. Cette fois, l'entomologiste ricana. Elle se serait enfuie au bout de la première journée rien que pour revenir à Vegas. Il l'aurait probablement trouvée dans son bureau, les bras croisés, prête à déchainer ses foudres sur lui. Il se redressa sur le canapé et regarda avec un sourire la porte de sa chambre ou la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Paisiblement ? Pas si sur. En écoutant plus attentivement il perçu sa voix, comme un murmure. Grissom haussa les épaules. Elle rêvait, rien de plus. Au moment où il se recouchait le murmure se transforma en cri.

Sara, hurlant : Gil !! Noooooon !

Le cœur battant, il se précipita dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sara était seule, il se dirigea vers le lit. Il réveilla la jeune femme et la berça doucement dans ses bras. Elle se colla contre lui, comme pour se persuader qu'il était bien réel

Sara, affolée : Du sang ! Partout ! Tu étais mort !

Grissom : Je suis là Sara, c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Sara, affolée : Je t'ai vu : Tu étais mort ! Il y avait plein de sang sur toi !

Grissom : Chhuut… je suis là Sara, rendors-toi.

Il attendit que ses pleurs cessent et la laissa doucement reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, remontant les couvertures sur elle. Au moment où Grissom s'apprêtait à la laisser se rendormir et ainsi sortir de la chambre, Sara revint se coller contre lui. Il se figea.

Sara : Reste, j'ai besoin de me tenir à quelque chose…j'ai besoin de toi.

Il se retourna, rencontrant immédiatement ses yeux noisette. Il lui sourit et se glissa sous les couvertures. La jeune femme vint contre son torse et il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se tortilla un peu plus pour se rapprocher encore de lui.

Grissom : Arrête Sara. Tient toi tranquille.

Sara : Pourquoi ?

Grissom : Parce je ne…

Il s'interrompit. Elle se redressa et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Sara : Tu quoi ?

Voyant qu'il n'allait certainement pas finir sa phrase, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à les frôler. La respiration de Grissom s'accéléra.

Grissom : Sara…tu sais que je ne peux pas.

Sara : Mais si tu peux.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa longuement, s'imprégnant du parfum de ses lèvres. Sara approfondit son baisé. Grissom céda à son insistance. Elle s'écarta un peu, plongeant son regard dans le sien, attendant une réaction. Gil lui sourit. Sa langue vint frôler les dents de Sara. Ils furent de nouveau emportés par un long baisé. Grissom roula sur lui-même, emportant Sara sous lui. Ces mains passèrent sous la nuisette, explorant son corps sous les gémissements de la jeune femme…

_Bon je sais chapitre très court mais vous plaignez pas ! Ils se sont enfin embrassés ! Halleluja ! Lol ! Faites comme si j'étais pas passée…_

_Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Toi…moi…nous**

Sara avait froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Où plutôt ce qu'elle n'allait pas découvrir… La place à coté d'elle était vide et glaciale. Il n'était plus là, et depuis un moment apparemment. _Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière…_

Sara se leva furieuse. Elle allait le tuer ! Comment osait-il la laisser comme ça ! Elle entra comme une furie dans la cuisine. Sara s'apprêtait à tout foutre à terre, lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'un papier était posé sur la table. Elle s'en saisit et sa colère disparue immédiatement en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et allongée.

_Sara,_

_T'énerve pas ! Hum…je t'écris ça, mais je sais bien que c'est déjà trop tard. J'espère quand même que tu trouveras ce mot avant de bruler la maison. Remarque, si tu faisais ça, il est probable que je viendrais habiter chez toi. Ce ne serait pas plus mal, non ? Moi, ça ne me dérangerais pas …__  
__Je suis partit chercher des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, ainsi que des habits de rechange à ton appartement pour que tu es quelque chose à te mettre. Quoique, sans rien tu n'es pas mal… Tu vois, pas de quoi s'énerver ! Prend une douche en m'attendant, ou…attend moi pour la prendre…___

_Amo ab imo pectore_

_Gil_

Sara sourit et haussa un sourcil, amusée. Wow, il allait falloir classer ce mot dans les annales. Grissom n'était plus….Grissom. C'était devenu un homme comme tant d'autre. Hein ? Non, non, non, retire ça immédiatement de ta tête Sidle, Grissom est et restera un être unique ! Elle retourna dans la chambre et commença à ramasser les habits éparpillés dans la chambre.

A l'entrée de sa chambre, Gil souriait. Il ne pensait pas que cela arriverais un jour. C'était totalement inattendu et il n'avait rien contrôlé. Pourtant…il détestait perdre tout contrôle de la situation. Mais avec Sara, tout était différent.

Grissom, souriant : Tu m'a attendu pour la douche ? C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites là mademoiselle Sidle.

Sara : Oh, je…

Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Lorsqu'il rompit le baisé, elle se colla contre lui passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Sara, souriant : Hum…je prendrais ça pour un bonjour.

Grissom, souriant : S'en est un. Bien dormi ?

Sara, souriant : Très bien…mais peu...

Grissom, souriant : Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! C'est toi qui as commencé à m'embrasser.

Pour toute réponse, Sara l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et l'emporta dans la cuisine. Elle attaqua un premier croissant et le regarda fixement tandis qu'il ouvrait son journal. Se sentant certainement observé il leva les yeux rencontrant immédiatement ces yeux chocolat.

Grissom : Quoi ?

Sara : Amo ab imo pectore.

Il lui sourit malicieusement et replongea dans on journal.

Sara : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Grissom, souriant : Plusieurs choses…

Sara : Mais encore ?

Grissom, souriant : Plusieurs choses…

Sara : Ca ne m'amuse pas Gil ! Allez ! Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?!

Il releva les yeux, souriant toujours.

Grissom, souriant : Je ne te le dirais pas…Des petits secrets comme celui là pimentent un peu la vie de couple.

Sara bloqua. Une vie de…couple. Wow. Double wow. Ce Grissom là était vraiment…wow. Elle se secoua mentalement. C'était ce qu'elle voulait non ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait si irréaliste ? Elle sourit, mit sa main sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

Sara, souriant : Et si je t'obligeais à me le dire ?

Grissom, souriant : Toi ? M'obliger à quelque chose ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Sara, souriant : Tu n'es pas inébranlable et je te le prouverais…

Gil ne répondit pas et se pencha au dessus de la table pour d'emparer de ses lèvres. Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison pensa-t-il. Elle est tout à fait capable de m'y obliger. Pour l'instant, il préférait garder ça pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le lui révéler alors qu'il n'était pas sur de survivre au menaces de son cher ami David. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Pas une nouvelle fois...

Grissom : Comment on fait au bureau ?

Sara : Tu as envie de leur dire ?

Grissom : Hum, non pas vraiment.

Sara : Pourquoi ? Après tout ce sont nos amis.

Grissom : J'ai mes raisons…

Sara : Alors tu as ta réponse... .Ils le sauront bien un jour de toute manière…

Grissom : Oui, probablement.

Il se leva et vint derrière elle. Gil posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui déposa un baisé dans le cou.

Grissom, souriant : Alors on la prend cette douche ?

Quelques heures (et bisous) plus tard Grissom ouvrait la porte de la salle d'attente, Sara sur ses talons. Jim était assoupit sur une chaise. L'entomologiste fut réellement surpris de le voir là. Il le secoua par l'épaule et Jim cligna des yeux.

Brass, baillant : Salut…il est qu'elle heure ?

Grissom : Il est 10 h 15 est le soleil vient de se lever sur Vegas, tout de suite votre flash info avec Karine Ravenne.

Brass : Eh bien…qui est responsable de ton euphorie ?

Grissom, regardant furtivement Sara : Oh…personne en particulier.

Brass, souriant : Et c'est à moi que tu va faire croire ça ?... Merci de l'avoir amené de si bonne humeur Sara, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait- enfin si je m'en doute un peu - mais je t'autorise à l'utiliser ce moyen autant de fois que tu le souhaite.

Grissom leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant que Sara éclatait de rire.

Grissom, soupirant : Tu vois honey, c'est exactement pour _ça_, que je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent.

Sara, souriant : Eh bien c'est plutôt mal parti

Il lui sourit. Elle avait raison. Ils allaient devoir faire attention. Brass ne dirais rien, Gil avait confiance en lui. Et puis ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, il sentait que Jim n'était pas plus surpris que ça.

Grissom, se tournant vers Brass : Tu es resté ici toute la nuit ?

Brass : Oui. Pas de nouvelle et…

Un médecin entra et il s'interrompit.

Médecin : Vous êtes les amis de Nick Stokes ?

Grissom, se levant : Oui. Il va bien ?

Médecin, souriant : Vous serez certainement heureux d'apprendre que monsieur Stokes s'est réveillé il y a maintenant une demi-heure. Vous pouvez aller le voir. Chambre 209.

Grissom se tourna vers Sara. Elle arborait un grand sourire. Son sourire était ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier chez elle. Un sourire d'une grande bonté et qui illumine toute votre journée lorsqu'on vous en fait un.

Il lui sourit également.

Grissom : Vous pouvez y aller. Je vous rejoins dés que j'ai eu Catherine.

Il sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna. 1 sonnerie…2 sonneries…3 sonneries…

Catherine, a toute vitesse : Grissom ! Tu va bien ? Et Sara ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Et Nick ? Tu as des nouvelles de Nick ? Qu'est-ce…

Grissom : Catherine ! Tu veux bien m'en laisser placer une ?

Catherine : Désolé.

Grissom : Tout le monde va bien Cath'. Nick viens de ce réveiller

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Grissom : Vous avez quelque chose de nouveau ?

Catherine : On est sur une piste mais je te dirais ça quand je serais sure a 100 .

Grissom : Quoi comme piste ?

Catherine : Tu verra…Passe le bonjour a Nick de ma part, a plus tard.

Grissom : Attend Catherine tu…

Malheureusement pour Grissom, elle avait déjà raccrochée. Pestant contre sa collègue il rangea son portable et se dirigea vers la chambre de Nick. Sara était assise sur une chaise a coté du lit et avait capturé la main de Nick sur le lit. Grissom vint placer une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, ce qui attira un sourire de Brass.

Grissom : Content de vous revoir parmi nous Nick. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur.

Nick, souriant : Pour une fois que c'est Sara qui est a mon chevet, et pas l'inverse, je ne vais m'en plaindre Grissom.

Sara, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant : Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis souvent à l'hôpital ?

Les trois hommes présents échangèrent quelques regards amusés. Sara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente.

Sara : Je vois…eh bien dorénavant je ne ferais plus jamais de terrain.

Grissom eu un petit rire et elle se retourna sr sa chaise.

Sara : Quoi ?

Grissom : Si un jour tu ne fait plus jamais de terrain je deviens moine !

Nick et Brass éclatèrent de rire. Sara elle fixait Gil. Après avoir essayée de paraitre fâchée sans succès elle lui sourit, pour finalement éclater de rire avec ses amis.

Sara : Rien que pour te voir en soutane je suis capable de le faire !

Grissom, chuchotant à son oreille : Je pensais que tu m'aimais mieux quand je ne portais rien.

Continuant de sourire, elle rougit et se retourna. Il caressa doucement son dos de bas en haut.

Son bipper vint à sonner.

Grissom : Ca c'est Catherine. Désolé Nick il va falloir qu'on y aille j'espère vous revoir vite parmi nous.

Nick : Moi aussi Grissom. Faites attention : je ne voudrais pas que vous ou Sara vous vous retrouviez sur un lit d'hôpital.

Grissom : Ne vous inquiéter pas Nick.

Il sortit en compagnie de Sara. Brass s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Nick l'interpella.

Nick : Brass ! Vous êtes certainement leur meilleur ange gardien sur cette enquête. Veillez sur eux.

Brass : C'est promis Nick.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon voila la suite, avec 3000 ans de retard, dsl, bonne lecture !_

**Derniers instants**

Lorsque Grissom était arrivé au labo, il n'avait même pas laissé Catherine prendre de ses nouvelles, et lui avait tout de suite demandé ce qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Catherine : On est passé à coté d'un truc dans les empreintes.  
Grissom, s'énervant : Vous êtes passé a coté d'un truc ! On est en danger de mort Sara et moi Catherine ! Vous êtes sur qu'on vous a embauché comme CSI ici ?!  
Catherine : Ne t'énerve pas Grissom, s'il-te-plait, et laisse moi finir. Nick a relevé de la terre sur la scène de crime où il s'est fait tiré dessus. Et les analyses de Greg on révélé que cette terre était toute fraiche, il a aussi trouvé des résidus de feuille morte dessus. On pense que c'est David qui a laissé ces traces.  
Brass, fronçant les sourcils : Pourquoi de la terre ?  
Catherine, haussant les épaules : Il doit bien se cacher quelque part. Pourquoi pas dans un bois ?  
Grissom, le regard perdu dans le vide : Reste à savoir quel bois…

Sans un regard pour l'équipe il sortit de la pièce, et retourna dans son bureau. Il avait parlé à voix haute pour induire tout le monde en erreur et leur faire croire qu'il réfléchissait. Mais, il savait. David était dans le parc non loin de chez lui. Le bois où il avait été courir ce matin avec Sara. Il les avait probablement observés…rien que dit penser, il en avait des frissons. Il aurait très bien pu les abattre à ce moment là….  
Il préférait jouer…il y avait une vieille cabane abandonnée dans le parc …il avait fait exprès de laisser ces résidus de terre…il l'attendait…  
Grissom irait… plus tard…seul…  
Il voulait encore passer quelques instants avec ses amis.  
Et avec Sara.  
Juste au cas où, il ne reviendrait pas…

Elle le regarda assis à son bureau, les lunettes sur son nez. Ses yeux étaient posés sur la feuille d'analyse mais il ne la lisait pas. Elle ferma la porte lui faisant lever la tête. Sara lui sourit et se retourna pour fermer la porte à clef.

Grissom, derrière elle : Tu nous enfermes ?  
Sara, se retournant : Simple précaution…

Il lui sourit malicieusement et la plaqua doucement contre la porte en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il perdit rapidement le contrôle, ses baisés progressant lentement vers son décolté…  
Elle s'écarta brusquement en riant, ce qui provoqua un grognement de frustration de la part de son amant. Sara revint vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou avec une moue amusée.

Sara, souriant : Je croyais que l'on devait être sage au bureau.

Grissom soupira et l'embrassa de nouveau, furtivement cette fois.

Sara : Ils sont dans la salle de repos, viens.

La salle de repos, ne recevait pas souvent la visite de Gil Grissom. Ou alors, il fallait qu'elle soit vide pour qu'il y vienne. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver avec son équipe ici. Ces moments là s'écartaient des relations professionnelles et on abordait la vie privée de chacun. Gil détestait ça. A quoi bon l'appeler vie « privée », s'il on était obligé d'en parler avec ses collègues ?  
Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Déjà parce qu'il voulait passer encore un peu de temps avec ses amis, n'étant plus sur d'être de ce monde dans quelques heures…Mais également parce qu'il y avait Sara…et avec elle a ses cotés il se sentait capable de tout.  
Ils furent certainement surpris de le voir arriver parmi eux. Ils n'en montrèrent rien. Et Sara leur en fut reconnaissante. Il s'était assis tout naturellement a coté d'elle, et avait entamé une discussion avec Jim. Sara allait se tourner vers Nick lorsqu'elle aperçu Conrad Ecklie qui poussais la porte. La jeune femme eu alors un très mauvais pressentiment, lorsque derrière Ecklie se dessina la silhouette de Sofia Curtis.

Ecklie : Je vous cherchais.

Grissom interrompis sa conversation et leva les yeux vers lui. Il arborait un sourire que Gil qualifia de mauvais augure.

Grissom, méfiant : Que puis-je pour vous Conrad ?  
Ecklie, souriant : Vous ? Rien Gil, c'est moi qui peux quelque chose pour vous…  
Grissom, méfiant : Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé de l'aide…  
Ecklie, souriant : De l'aide ? Mais vous n'en aurez plus besoin…vous n'êtes plus sur l'enquête…

Un silence de mort suivi cette annonce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Grissom. Ce dernier se contentait de fixer Ecklie. Le sourire de ce dernier s'était élargit face au manque de réaction de la part de Grissom.

Warrick : C'est une blague ?  
Ecklie, fixant toujours Grissom : Ai-je l'air de plaisanter monsieur Brown ?  
Nick, se levant brusquement : Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
Grissom : Nick, asseyez-vous.

Il avait parlé calmement. Trop calmement au gout de ses collègues. Gil fixait toujours les yeux de Conrad. Se calant le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'entomologiste eu un sourire en coin. Ecklie perdit le sien.

Grissom, souriant : Qui récupère l'enquête ?  
Ecklie, plissant les yeux : Mon équipe.  
Grissom, souriant : Evidemment…je suppose que nous devons vous informer des détails ?

Ecklie hésita avant de répondre et sonda le regard de Grissom. Le connaissant, il aurait été capable de sauter de sa chaise et de venir l'étrangler a mains nues pour lui avoir prit l'enquête. Pourtant, il restait là calmement, assis sur sa chaise, détendu, souriant. Ce n'était pas Grissom qu'il avait en face de lui.

Ecklie, méfiant : Vous ferez part de ces informations à Sofia. Sur ce…je vous souhaite une bonne soirée…  
Grissom, souriant : A vous aussi Conrad.

Ecklie lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil pénétrant. Non, décidément cela ne ressemblait pas à Grissom de baisser sa garde comme ça…  
Lorsqu'il fut sortit, Gil concentra son attention sur Sofia qui s'était approché de la table. Les regards noirs de l'équipe se dirigèrent immédiatement vers elle.

Sofia, levant les mains : Hé ! Me regarder pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien !  
Grissom, souriant : Nous le savons bien Sofia. Je vous ferez parvenir mon dossier avec les différents rapports de mon équipe.  
Sofia, souriant : Oh, je pensais plutôt vous inviter à diner pour que vous m'expliquiez plus en détails Griss…

Sara fut prise d'une envie de meurtre. Elle allait tuer Curtis ! Là ! Tout de suite !  
La main que Grissom posa sur sa cuisse la cloua sur sa chaise. Plus que surprise elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son sourire s'était élargit. Gil fixa Sofia dans les yeux et eu un petit rire.

Grissom, riant : Je vais devoir vous refuser ça, Sofia. Je suis avec quelqu'un en ce moment…et c'est sérieux. Je doute fort que ma moitié serait d'accord que j'aille diner avec une autre femme…

Greg qui buvait une gorgée de café, s'étrangla avec. Catherine, Nick et Warrick fixèrent leur boss avec une incrédulité totale. Brass et Sara échangèrent un regard et sourirent discrètement. Gil fixait toujours Sofia. La bouche ouverte elle recula en direction de la porte et prit une grande inspiration.

Sofia : Je…j'attends votre…rapport…

Gil ne la regarda pas sortir et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Sara. S'ils n'avaient pas été au bureau, elle l'aurait probablement déjà embrassé avec passion. Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne, toujours sur sa cuisse. Son sourire changea et se fit plus éclatant.  
Il serra la main de Sara dans la sienne et tourna le regard vers ses collègues…

Grissom, innocent : Quoi ?  
Greg, les yeux ronds : Waow…double waow…il va falloir classer cette journée dans les anales…  
Catherine, les yeux ronds : Tu ne nous avais rien dit.  
Grissom, souriant : Eh bien maintenant vous le savez…  
Nick, les yeux ronds : On la connaît ?  
Grissom, souriant : Je ne sais pas…  
Catherine, plissant les yeux : Donc on la connaît…qui est-ce ?  
Grissom, souriant : Tu sais très bien que je dirais rien Cath'.

Il exerça une légère pression sur la main de Sara avant de se lever.

Catherine, surprise : Mais…où vas-tu ?  
Grissom, haussant un sourcil : Dans mon bureau. Pourquoi ?  
Nick, surpris : On ne continue pas l'enquête ?  
Grissom, soupirant : Au cas où vous n'aurais pas bien compris : il n'y a plus d'enquête.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il ferma la porte et vérifia que son arme était chargée…


	15. Chapter 15

**Pas sans toi**

Grissom accrocha son arme à sa ceinture et sortit de son bureau. Il avait rédigé deux lettres : une pour l'équipe, l'autre pour Sara.  
Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs, en ayant la mauvaise impression de se diriger tout droit dans le couloir de la mort….  
Il s'arrêta devant la salle de repos. Ses collègues étaient partis. Il aurait voulu les voir une dernière fois. Il aurait voulu croiser une dernière fois le regard noisette de Sara, entendre une dernière fois son rire…Jamais, songea-t-il, jamais je ne pourrais lui dire combien je l'aime…  
Il descendit dans le parking. Sa tahoe noire l'attendait à sa place habituelle. Il soupira et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la portière. Les vitres teintées lui renvoyèrent son reflet. Gil découvrit un visage fatigué…très fatigué…soupirant une nouvelle fois il ouvrit la portière…

?? : Tu as en mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Grissom recula d'un pas sous la surprise.

Grissom : Sara ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Sara : L'histoire que tu laisse tomber, ça marche avec l'équipe mais pas avec moi…Allez ! Monte il faut qu'on retourne dans le parc de hier matin…

Il haussa un sourcil. Comment avait–elle fait ?  
Il secoua la tête et la fixa durement.

Grissom, fronçant les sourcils : Sara…sors de cette voiture !  
Sara, haussant les sourcils : Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau claire !  
Grissom, soupirant : Sara…s'il-te-plait !  
Sara, souriant : Non.  
Grissom, suppliant : Sara !  
Sara, souriant : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le sens du mot : « Non » ?

Il secoua la tête, grimpa dans la voiture et ferma la portière. Grissom prit le visage de Sara entre ses mains. Ses yeux bleus azur débordaient d'amour…

Grissom : Je ne veux pas que tu meures…et surtout pas à cause de moi…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa longuement. Puis elle posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux.

Sara : On revient à deux…ou alors on ne revient pas du tout…  
Grissom, captant son regard : Sara…  
Sara, le coupant : Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Gil.

Il l'embrassa à son tour. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baisé elle agrippa sa main. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Gil démarra.

Dans le parc ils marchèrent main dans la main. Il avait vu que Sara avait pris son arme aussi. Il la connaissait redoutable au tir…encore faudrait–il qu'on lui laisse le temps de dégainer…  
La cabane était vide. Etrange, songea Gil. Retrouvant rapidement leurs esprits de CSI, ils enfilèrent leurs gants et commencèrent à examiner le lieu.  
Ils disposèrent de dix minutes…

?? : Je savais bien que tu finirais par me retrouver…

Grissom sentit son sang se glacer. Il tourna la tête vers la porte. Il avait les cheveux plus longs que dans son souvenir. Il avait des cernes. Un regard agressif presque inhumain…Pourtant Gil le reconnu tout de suite.

Grissom, la voix tremblante : David…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le docteur Gilbert Grissom était incapable de réagir. Incapable de faire un geste, incapable d'émettre un son…  
David tenait un revolver pointé sur lui, pourtant, Grissom était plus terrifié par le regard que lui lançait son ami d'enfance, que par l'arme…

David : Salut Gil. Ca fait un bail n'est-ce pas ?

Grissom dégluti difficilement.  
Sa voix était calme.  
Ses yeux reflétaient la folie.

Grissom, la gorge nouée : Ouais…ca fait un bail…  
David : Tellement longtemps…que tu m'avais probablement oublié…  
Grissom, la gorge nouée : Je ne t'ai jamais oublié David. Tu entends ? Jamais.  
David, esquissant un rictus : Tant mieux…car moi non plus Gil je ne t'ai jamais oublié…je te voyais à la télévision…j'ai suivi ta carrière…celle de Rachel aussi…au fait, c'était sympa d'avoir mis tout ces policiers autour de son hôtel, mais je l'aurais…peut-être pas tout de suite…mais tout vient à point a celui qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sara s'était approchée doucement de Grissom. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il ne la regarda pas, mais serra très fort sa main. David était un fou. Sara en avait maintenant la certitude.

David, son arme passant de Gil a Sara : Je vois que tu as tenu as me présenter Sara…dommage…dommage…tu as toujours aimé Rachel en tant qu'amie, je le sais…je me souviens qu'a l'époque, je me demandais si tu trouverais quelqu'un à aimer…il se trouve que oui…dommage…maintenant je vais la tuer et se sera de ta faute.  
Grissom, agressif : Il faudra d'abord que tu m'abattes moi David.

Il avait progressivement retrouvé ses moyens. L'homme qui le tenait en joue ne ressemblait en rien à l'ami ambitieux que Gil avait connu.

David : Vraiment ? Est-il utile de te rappeler que c'est ce que je disais en parlant d'Angela !

Non. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de lui rappeler.

Grissom, baissant les yeux : Je te jure que j'ai cherché se salaud. Je n'ai rien trouvé, David. Rien. Je suis vraiment désolé…  
David, criant : Désolé ?! Tu es désolé ?! Ca va me rendre Angela ca Gil ?! Hein ?! REPOND !  
Grissom, relevant les yeux : Je sais que cela ne la fera pas revenir et…  
David, le coupant en criant : NON ! Elle ne reviendra pas avec tes excuses !

David respira profondément en essayant de se calmer.

David : Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment…si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de la venger, de te faire souffrir…comme tu m'as fait souffrir…

Il enleva le cran de sureté.

David, souriant : Adieu…

Grissom eut le temps de prendre Sara dans ses bras et de la protéger de son corps…avant que le coup de feu ne parte…

_oh je suis vache là...comme sadisme on fait pas mieux XD, la suite dépendra de vos coms...xp_


	16. Chapter 16

_bientot la fin...sniff_

**Toute la vie…**

Il avait entendu que le coup de feu...Curieusement il n'éprouvait aucune douleur… Il ne savait même pas ou la balle l'avait touché…Il était encore debout…du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait…  
Grissom ouvrit les yeux…Oui, il était encore debout. Sara était toujours dans ses bras, saine et sauve.  
Gil se retourna. David baignait dans une mare de sang.  
Penché au dessus de lui, Jim Brass rangea son arme tout en vérifiant qu'il avait maitrisé sa cible.

Brass, levant la tête vers eux : Ca va vous deux.  
Sara, hochant la tête : Ca va.

Gil s'écarta progressivement d'elle et s'approcha lentement du corps.

Sara : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jim ?  
Jim, souriant : Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser partir tout seul deux irresponsables comme vous ?

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la pris doucement dans ses bras.

Jim, chuchotant : Mais là, j'avoue…j'ai vraiment eu peur de vous perdre …

Grissom fixait David. Il semblait dormir. Son visage était apaisé, et, à ce moment, il ressemblait plus à l'adolescent intelligent, mais tellement insouciant que Gil avait connu…

_Flashback_

_Il était une heure du matin. Pourtant, dans la cabane en bois en haut de l'arbre, on apercevait une lumière. La bougie, se consumait peu à peu. Les seuls bruits qui venaient troubler le silence sacré de la nuit, était les rires de trois enfants de 14 ans. Il avait joué toute l'après-midi dans la cabane. David avait apporté des biscuits et des friandises. Rachel, elle avait apporté diverses boissons. Et Gil avait apporté de quoi s'occuper pendant de longues heures : jumelles, livres, jeux de société…Madame Grissom leurs avait apportés des couvertures ils y a quelques heures déjà, pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid. Les vacances d'été étaient l'époque de l'année qu'ils préféraient. _

_David : Et demain ? On fait quoi ?_

_Rachel : I__l y a un nouveau film au cinéma du coin.__  
__Grissom : Demain il va faire beau on pourrait peut-être faire autre chose que de rester enfermer dans une salle de cinéma…__  
__Rachel : Hors de question qu'on aille au parc pour aller chercher des bestioles Gil !__Grissom leva les yeux au ciel pendant que son ami éclatait de rire.__Grissom : On pourrait tout aussi bien attendre demain et improviser…__  
__David, grimaçant : Quand on improvise on fait souvent des bêtises je te rappelle…__  
__Grissom, souriant : Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas amusé quand on est entré dans la maison de Mme Omaley ?_

_David partit dans un grand fou rire suivit de Gil et de Rachel._

_David, mort de rire : Et quand…on a ouvert sa porte…et qu'elle était en train de faire ses exercices de gym…devant la télé…sa jambe se soulevait a peine de terre !!_

_Grissom tenta de se calmer et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Au dessus de lui les étoiles scintillaient. _

_Grissom : Dites on sera toujours amis…n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il tourna la tête vers David. Ce dernier le contemplait avec un sourire. _

_David : Oui. Toujours._

_Gil lui avait sourit puis avait tourné sa tête de l'autre coté pour rencontrer le regard de Rachel.__ Elle lui souriait également._

_Rachel : Et rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer…_

_Grissom s'était redressé et avait tendu son poing devant lui._

_Grissom : Amis pour la vie ?_

_David avait recouvert son poing de sa main._

_David : Amis pour la vie._

_La paume de Rachel s'était positionnée au dessus de leurs mains._

_Rachel : Amis pour la vie.__Au dessus d'eux, une étoile filante avait traversé le ciel. Gil fut le seul à la voir…_

_Fin du Flashback_

Sara vit Grissom refermer le sac noir sur le visage de David. Gil n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la cabane. Leurs collègues étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes. Brass et Sara les avaient empêchés de s'approcher de leur ami…

Grissom regarda l'ambulance disparaître au loin. Il se retourna. Ses amis le contemplaient en silence. Gil n'avait d'yeux que pour Sara. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il lui sourit tendrement. Prenant son visage dans ses mains, il verrouilla son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se souciait guère des regards posé sur lui…

Grissom: Amo ab imo pectore Sara.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Sara eu un frisson.

Grissom, souriant : Je t'aime de tout mon être Sara.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Et dans les yeux de l'autre, chacun compris que désormais, ils auraient toute la vie pour ce dire : je t'aime….

Une étoile filante traversa le ciel….Gil et Sara furent les seuls à la voir…

_Voila...encore un chapitre plus un épilogue ? Ca vous dit ?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Avant dernier chapitre_

**Nouveau départ...**

Grissom entra dans le labo d'un pas lourd, faisant taire immédiatement toutes les conversations. Sa veste noire, qui pendait négligemment sur son épaule, fut abandonnée sur la chaise la plus proche. Gil retroussa les manches de sa chemise noire elle aussi, et se servit un verre de whisky. Les yeux humides, il déposa le verre sur la table, et s'assit en face. Griss passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants puis s'empara du verre et en bu une gorgée.  
Autour de lui ses collègues échangeaient en silence des regards désolés. Il revenait de l'enterrement de David. Il avait insisté pour y aller seul. Gil avait éprouvé le besoin d'enterrer ses fantômes. Et il ne pouvait que le faire seul…Dans cette tombe, il avait laissé tous les mauvais souvenirs… pour n'en garder que les meilleurs…  
Grissom essuya ses yeux et repoussa son verre. Sara vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui prit la main.

Sara : Tout ira bien maintenant.

Il rencontra son regard et hocha la tête en souriant. Grissom attira Sara contre son torse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Les sourires revinrent sur les visages de leurs amis. Avec une mine désolée Jim s'assit en face du couple et tripota ses mains avec gène.

Brass : Je suis désolé Gil. J'aurais peut-être pu le maîtriser…autrement…  
Grissom, souriant : Je ne t'en veux pas Jim. Je te suis même reconnaissant d'avoir tiré. Où qu'il soit…il est mieux là-bas qu'ici…

Jim acquiesa doucement.

Grissom, souriant : J'ai oublié de te dire…Rachel t'attend en bas…

Son ami lui jeta un regard surpris.

Grissom, souriant : Bonne chance Jim…

Il ne le regarda pas sortir et se leva pour se resservir un verre, d'eau cette fois.

Catherine : Au fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça…on l'aurait su quand pour vous deux…

Grissom soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, laissant à Sara le soin de répondre. Cette dernière se leva et regarda Gil droit dans les yeux

Sara : Eh bien…je crois que vous l'auriez su très bientôt, puisque …je vous annonce que, dans 7 mois, nous serons trois…

Le verre de Grissom tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Bouche bée il fixa Sara qu'il le contemplait en se mordant la lèvre, comme un enfant qui as fait une bêtise. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et sa main se posa sur son ventre encore plat…

Grissom, encore sous le choc : Je…je vais être…papa ?  
Sara, souriant : Ca y est ? Tu as réalisé ?  
Grissom souriant : Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps...une semaine ça devrait aller…

Sara l'embrassa en riant, puis se blottit dans ses bras.

Greg : Au secours ! Un mini Grissom ! Évacuez le labo ! Les femmes et les CSI d'abord !  
Grissom & Sara, riant : Greg !  
Warrick, riant : D'abord qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ?  
Nick, souriant : Hum… Une fille ? Non pitié ! Une minie Sara, ce sera encore pire qu'un mini Grissom.  
Sara, souriant : Fait attention a ce que tu dit Nick…

Grissom la contempla en souriant avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Nick, a Catherine : Je crois que tu avais raison Cath'.  
Catherine, surprise : Raison ?  
Nick, souriant : Ces deux là était fait l'un pour l'autre….


	18. Chapter 18

_Voila, c'est la fin, merci de m'avoir suivie._

**Epilogue**

_Dimanche 25 décembre…08h00…6 ans plus tard…_

Tout était calme dans la maison du docteur Gilbert Grissom. Le soleil de Vegas commençait à filtrer a travers les volets, les rayons de soleil illuminant progressivement l'intérieur de l'habitation. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de changé en 6 ans…si ce n'est quelques cadres photos en plus, montrant un petit garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns, tantôt avec son père, tantôt avec sa mère ou encore avec son chien…  
Dans la chambre parentale, Sara Grissom dormait collée au torse de son mari, la tête dans son cou, tandis qu'il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Depuis 6 ans, ils se réveillaient ainsi tous les jours de la semaine...le dimanche matin était le seul réveil qui était un peu différent. La sonnerie du réveil n'étant…

_MAMAN ! PAPA !_

...pas vraiment celle que l'on attendait.

Sara, gardant les yeux fermés : Ton fils est réveillé…  
Grissom, gardant les yeux fermés : Mmm, jusqu'au lever du soleil, c'est le tien…

_MAMAN ! PAPA !_

Grissom, ouvrant les yeux : Je crois qu'on a du oublié de lui dire quelque chose lorsque l'on as fait son éducation…  
Sara, souriant : Ah oui, qu'a-t-on oublié de lui dire ?  
Grissom, soupirant : Que le dimanche matin était fait pour dormir !

Comme tous les dimanches matin, un petit garçon grimpa sur le lit s'asseya en tailleur et regardant ses parents enlacés avec un grand sourire. Grissom se redressa et attrapa son fils, qui se débattu en riant. Comme tous les dimanches matin, père et fils se retrouvèrent au bout du lit en train de se chatouiller mutuellement, tout ça accompagné de grands éclats de rire, sous l'œil attentif de Sara. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, trouvait ces dimanches matin exceptionnel.  
Grissom l'avait demandé en mariage un mois après qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Sara avait d'abord été surprise, prétextant une courte réflexion de l'entomologiste. Il lui avait répondu en souriant, que la réflexion avait commencée il y a dix ans de cela…

Grissom, riant : C'est bon Nathan ! Je me rends !

Le petit garçon vint contre sa mère qui l'embrassa sur le front.

Nathan : Maman ! Le père noël est passé ! Il y a des cadeaux sous le sapin !

Sara leva les yeux vers son mari et sourit tandis que son fils revenait à la charge sur son père. Ce dernier se leva et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon et finalement saisir son fils entre ses bras et le faire tournoyer dans les airs.  
Lorsqu'il redéposa Nathan à terre, le petit garçon regarda la pile de cadeau avec envie. Grissom lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

Grissom, souriant : Tu connais la règle bonhomme : il faut attendre nos amis.  
Nathan : Tu crois que Rose va venir ?  
Grissom, souriant : A moins que Jim et Rachel oublient subitement qu'ils ont une fille, je pense que ta chérie viendra.  
Nathan : Ma chérie ? Mais t'es pas bien toi !  
Grissom, souriant : Moi je vais très bien mais toi tu es malade.  
Nathan, fronçant les sourcils : Malade ?  
Grissom, hochant la tête : Eh oui mon jeune ami, tu as attrapé tout comme moi la plus vieille des maladies : la maladie d'amour !  
Nathan, criant : N'importe quoi ! J'suis pas amoureux moi !

Grissom le reprit dans ses bras en riant. Sara les regardaient depuis l'entrée de sa chambre en souriant. Gil était un père exceptionnel. Catherine disait souvent, qu'il y avait un monde entre le CSI et le père.  
Elle vint se blottir contre Gil qui lui déposa un baisé sur les lèvres.

Nathan : Dites, vous ne divorcerez jamais…n'est-ce pas ?

Grissom regarda son fils. Il semblait très sérieux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

Grissom : Pourquoi tu demande ça ?  
Nathan : Parce que les parents de Wilfrid dans ma classe ont divorcé, depuis il ne parle presque jamais et dans la cour il ne vient plus jouer avec nous.

Calmement, Grissom les emmena sur le canapé et fit asseoir son fils sur ses genoux.

Grissom : Je vais te raconter une histoire Nathan... Il y a longtemps, quand tu n'étais pas encore né, ta mère et moi avons échappé à un homme très dangereux qui voulait nous tuer.

Sara serra la main de Gil dans la sienne.

Nathan : Cet homme, il est mort non ? C'est sur sa tombe que tu va tout seul une fois par an n'est-ce pas ?  
Grissom : Oui c'est bien cet homme là. Ce soir là, nous étions dans le parc où tu va promener Rick avec maman le mercredi après-midi. La nuit était déjà tombée, et au-dessus de nous une étoile filante à traversé le ciel.  
Nathan : Tu as fait un vœu ?

Grissom prit son temps pour répondre. Il regarda Sara et lui sourit tendrement, puis il reporta son attention sur Nathan.

Grissom, souriant : Oui Nathan, j'ai fait un vœu. Un vœu et une promesse… J'ai fait le vœu de vivre pour toujours avec ta maman …et la promesse de toujours veiller sur elle.

Nathan passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père et vint poser sa tête sur son torse en souriant. Grissom caressa les cheveux de son fils et regarda Sara.  
Ses yeux noisettes brillaient de milles étoiles..._filantes ou non…_


End file.
